


*Insert Funny Joke Here*

by KillHitlerAgain



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, Just a stupid idea, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillHitlerAgain/pseuds/KillHitlerAgain
Summary: Crowley and Amethyst play pranks on the boardwalk.





	*Insert Funny Joke Here*

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally just going to make one big fic for this crossover, with different chapters for drabbles, but this ended up being a full length fic so I decided I'd just post it on its own.
> 
> If you're wondering what the backstory is for this crossover there isn't one. Essentially just Crowley and Aziraphale are visiting Beach City. They crossed dimensions apparently and didn't realize it or something, idfk.

Buck hummed to himself as he carried the pizza out of the shop. His dad had asked him to pick it up and bring it home so that they could have what he had called a “Father-Son Pizza Night”. He wasn’t really interested in it, it went against his style, and he hated having to spend more time with his dad then necessary. But, it meant free pizza, and no one would argue over his choice of toppings.

He wasn’t really looking where he was going as he walked around the corner and back to the main road. Because of this, he didn’t notice when a stretchy purple leg wormed its way in front of him from a hiding spot across the alley. And fell right into the trap…

And onto the ground. Right before the pizza slipped from his hands, was thrown up into the air, and landed with the box open and pizza cheese-side-down right on top of his head.

“Booyah!” Amethyst yelled as she reeled her foot back in. She motioned to the man-shaped-being standing next to her to take a look at her handy work. “Face down on the front, pizza on the head… Didn’t suspect a thing.”

Buck pushed himself up by his hands and shot a glare at the gem, who was only a few steps away and who he could very much hear.

“Uh,” Amethyst noticed him looking, and turned to her partner in crime, shrugging her shoulders and giving an awkward smile. “Mostly didn’t suspect a thing.”

Crowley smirked beside her and waved his hand through the air. Buck immediately collapsed back down to the ground before rising back up again, this time confused.

He looked around. “Crap, dad’s pizza.” He reached for the box that was now sitting next to him, miraculously scathed, before scrambling to his feet and wandering back on his way.

“Woah, cool.” Amethyst watched him as he went. “Did you, like, erase his mind?”

“Eh, only a little bit. Mostly just changed some things around so that he thinks he just tripped over his own feet.”

That was enough of an explanation for her. “Alright, so.” She pointed at him. “It’s your turn to do a prank now.”

Crowley smirked at the gem and rubbed his hands together. “Yeah, yeah. How about…”

He looked around until he saw Peridot on the beach, combing for coins. (She didn’t need a metal detector, she mostly just focused until she found something that responded to her powers.) Beside her was a bucket with about $3.52 in change sitting in it.

With a flick of the demon’s wrist, the change left the bucket.

Amethyst leaned over and whispered to him, peering at Peridot, who was zeroing in on a nickel. “What did you do?”

“Just wait. You’ll see.”

They watched as Peridot turned around to place five more cents into her collection, before shrieking when she peered inside.

“What happened to all my hard work!?” She lifted up the bucket and looked under it to see if the change had fallen through an unnoticed hole.

Amethyst laughed and high-fived Crowley. “That was great!”

They watched on as Peridot marched around her spot, becoming more manic. Amethyst’s face dropped. 

“What did you do with the money?” 

Crowley looked down at her and noticed the change in expression.

“Put it back where it was.” Crowley shrugged. “But if it makes you feel any better, she’ll find five dollars in quarters in the couch cushions next time she sits down to watch TV.”

This just made the gem laugh twice as hard.

“Hey Peri!” She called out towards the beach, trying to catch her breath (Even though she didn’t actually need to). “Why don’t you look under that big rock over there!” She pointed towards a large stone that had washed up on the beach during a particularly bad storm.

Peridot glared at the stone and then back at her. “Amethyst, did you have something to do with this!”

She didn’t get a reply as the two standing on the boardwalk went back to looking for someone else to prank.

Amethyst spotted Onion farther up the boardwalk and turned to tell Crowley before she noticed someone standing behind him.

“Yo, hey Steven, what’s up!” She waved to her friend and Crowley turned to look at him.

“Hi.” Crowley greeted him nonchalantly.

“Garnet told me that you guys were down here and that I would probably want to know about what you were doing.” Steven’s arms were crossed and he had that terrible look on his face that was a cross between anger and disappointment.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Crowley lied like a toddler that had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. “We’ve just been hanging out. Watching the seagulls.”

He motioned to the bird currently digging through the trash can next to the fry stand.

“Really disgusting and greedy little things. Pretty entertaining.”

Steven sighed. “I’ve been watching you guys for ten minutes.”

Amethyst, realizing the jig was up, stopped her foot and groaned. “Gah, Garnet that snitch! She needs to learn to mind her own business.”

Steven pointed at Amethyst. “Honestly, Amethyst, I expected better from you.” He said like a parent scolding their child for dragging mud into the house.

She crossed her arms and pouted.

He moved his hand to point at the demon. “And you, why are you doing this?”

Crowley smiled and lifted his sunglasses. “I’m a demon. It’s what I do. Making people upset so they take it out on others, it’s sort of in my job description.” He waved a hand dismissively as he spoke.

Steven’s eyes softened as if he just came to a realization.

“But you don’t have to do your job! You could just rebel, you know, do your own thing!” He smiled and opened his arms.

Crowley lowered his sunglasses back into place.

“Yeah, I know, I did that already. Almost got destroyed for it.” He explained as if it wasn’t a big deal. “It was a whole thing, you know, Anti-Christ, war that would destroy the Earth, whatever.”

Steven squinted. “But, uh, then why are you still doing this? If you don’t actually have to anymore?”

Crowley shrugged his shoulders and turned away from Steven and towards Onion, whose ice cream had just fell out of its cone and onto the ground.

“‘Cause I want to. And it’s funny.”

Amethyst slapped her leg and began laughing again, pointing towards Steven. His face morphed into an expression of frustration, and he groaned before stomping back off towards the temple.


End file.
